Battery-powered remote controls are used throughout the home and office to control one or more remote loads, such as lighting loads, motorized window treatments, small electronic devices, and the like. The battery-powered remote control may be handheld or mounted to a wall or tabletop stand. The battery-powered remote control may perform multiple tasks that drain the battery of the device, such as wirelessly communicate data to the load for controlling the load, store settings/conditions of the load, provide feedback (e.g., visual and/or auditory) to a user regarding the state of the load, etc. As these battery-powered remote controls provide additional features and functionality, the battery life becomes a limiting factor. Moreover, many battery-powered remote controls continue to shrink in size, which limits the size of the battery and in turn, the overall battery life of the control. Accordingly, the reduction in size and increased functionality places additional strain on the battery life of these battery-powered remote controls.